Mayou and the War
by vickienna
Summary: Mayou finds out what division she will be put in for the Allied Shinobi Forces. Mayou is my OC. The original fic is called The One Who Lost Her Way. This is just one of the few oneshots I wrote that happen after the original story.


Mayou stood in line anxiously.

When she had made the decision to become a ninja of Konoha, she had never anticipated a war. The announcement felt like her whole world was crumbling. Not being brought up in a ninja village, she had no idea how bad things got. The history of the shinobi wars was explained to her, but she thought that was all part of the past. The reality was that war was real, and it was coming sooner than later.

The Hokage had summoned all ninja old enough to fight so they would be placed in the most appropriate division. Since there were many, the placements would be given during the period of two days. All of her friends already knew their positions, but she had to wait for day two.

The First Division, led by Darui of the Cloud, was Mid-Range Battle. Tenten was placed in that squad. The Second Division, led by Kitsuchi of the Stone, was the Short-Range Battle. Hinata and Neji were both in that squad. The Third Division, led by Konoha's Kakashi, was Short and Mid-Range Battle. Guy-sensei and Sakura were part of that squad. Most importantly, Lee was in that division. Mayou expected to be placed there too. Her taijutsu was her best asset. Tsunade knew that. Gaara led the Fourth Division, Long-Ranged Battle, along with being Regimental Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Shikamaru was named Proxy Commander of the Fourth squad. Choji and Gaara's sister Temari were also part of the Fourth. The Fifth Division was the Special Battle, led by Mifune the Samurai leader. Ino, Kiba, and Shino were part of this squad.

Mayou had a special jutsu, but it was nowhere near being as good as her taijutsu. Since no one in Konoha knew how to control star based chakra, Mayou had travelled to its place of origin with her sensei a few years back. Mayou learned the basics on how to mold the chakra in the shape she needed, but using it as an offense wasn't ideal. Also, her ability was unique, since the chakra was hers. The star trainers from Hoshigakure only borrowed the fallen star's chakra, which led to them dying from the exposure. A genetic mutation when she was still in her mother's womb caused her to be born with that chakra within her. Her potential was strong, but having to figure everything out on her own made her ability almost impossible to master. Her best bet was to use taijutsu in a fight. She was almost as fast and strong as Lee, second best taijutsu user in the village after Guy. That made her a close third. Surely, Tsunade took that into consideration.

The line between her and the Hokage's office was getting shorter. Mayou stood impatiently between a mix of Chunin and Jonin who still needed to be classified. Each ninja she saw exiting with a blank face got her more eager to be done with the whole thing. Everyone she knew had already been placed the day before, including her sensei. Why did she have to be after them all? Mayou didn't have the time to think any longer, as it was her turn to enter and see Tsunade. To her surprise, the Hokage was surrounded by other high class Konoha ninja Mayou quickly recognized. Kakashi, Shizune, Shikaku Nara, and Inoichi Yamanaka were standing there. Mayou thought it was probably because of their status in the Allied Shinobi Forces. Shizune was named Logistical Support and Medical Division Captain, Inoichi the Intelligence Division Captain and Shikaku the Chief Strategist.

Tsunade looked up at Mayou when she stepped forward.

‟Mayou: Special Battle Division ˮ, she announced, ‟Next! ˮ.

Hearing those words, Mayou was first confused, and then shocked. Instead of moving along like she was expected to, she stood frozen.

‟Did you not hear? Special Battle, now please hurry out, we still have a long list of shinobi to class ˮ, Tsunade told her.

The other Jonin were staring at her, waiting for her to move along.

Mayou thought she would've been placed in the Third Division. She based it off of her taijutsu ability, but the truth was that she wanted to be with Lee. He was the only person she could not bear to lose. She had no family. Her friends from Konoha were precious to her, but Lee was different. The thought of her being away from him for an unknown period of time, knowing he was risking his life, was traumatising to her. If they were in the same team, her mind would've been more at ease. Now, there was no way for her to have peace of mind.

‟There has to be a mistake. I should be in the Third Division ˮ, Mayou exclaimed.

Kakashi tensed up in reaction to that comment, him being the Third division's Captain.

‟Why is that? ˮ, Tsunade asked.

‟I'm one of the top best taijutsu users in the village. Guy and Lee are in the Third Division. I should be too ˮ, Mayou rambled on, not holding a real stable argument.

‟You are Konoha's secret ability ˮ, Tsunade said sternly, ‟No one can do what you do. Next to the Kazekage's ultimate defense, your jutsu is second highest classed. I admit we had trouble categorizing you, but the decision is final. You will be part of the Fifth Division. No further discussion ˮ.

Mayou felt a pit in her stomach. There was nothing she could do. As a ninja, her duty was to follow orders, no matter what. Her personal feelings were not supposed to get in the way of her obligations. With a defeated look, she started to retreat. Kakashi's voice stopped her.

‟Please excuse me for a few moments, Tsunade-sama. I will just have a talk with Mayou, if that is ok ˮ, he said.

‟It's alright. We will continue organizing the remaining ninja ˮ, Tsunade answered.

Mayou followed Kakashi out.

‟Let's go for a walk ˮ, he told her.

Once outside, he turned towards her.

‟I know how you must feel. Being separated from your comrades during war is tough. I've been through this before and it's still hard now, I'll admit. You have to remember your status, though. You're a ninja above all, and so are your friends. They'll be ok ˮ, he smiled.

‟Thank you, Kakashi-sensei ˮ, Mayou said back, ‟But can I ask you for a special request? ˮ

‟Nani? ˮ, he asked.

‟Please look after Lee. If something happened to him I- ˮ, Mayou couldn't finish her sentence, her voice cracked.

Kakashi put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

‟I'll do my best to protect all my squad members, as the Third Division's Captain, but also as a personal promise to you ˮ, he said.

‟Arigato ˮ, Mayou said, holding back tears.

Kakashi had to go back to the Hokage's office, leaving Mayou alone.

 _I guess I better go practise my Kujaku,_ she thought.


End file.
